


Angrboda

by Amasan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Banishment, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, fairy tale, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amasan/pseuds/Amasan
Summary: A prophecy, a foolish prince and a Jotunn who can't decide between murder and falling in love with said prince.Another story about Thor's banishment and how he earned his redemption. This time he doesn't  land on earth. By it mistake or fate Thor found himself walking through Jotunheim, a frozen wasteland where children are bigger than him and nothing comes without a price. With help from Loki he manages to stay alive and learn how to live a different life...Thor starts questioning everything he know about giants and himself and when once again he can hear Mjolnir's call...he isn't sure if he wants to come back to the golden halls.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!

When the great war was over Odin Allfather made his way to the roots of the Yggdrasil tree in order to pray. He asked for a blessing for his child, that one child that will bear not only the weight of the crown but also of his own failings. The Norns didn't answer but listen they did.

Young Thor was barely ten years old at that time, a tiny babe in his mother's arm when the Norns decided to answer Odin's prayer. Stars were bright and the golden halls were empty when the King and his Queen were roused from sleep by something unseen. Together they rushed to Thor's chamber, worried that it cold have been their child's distress that was calling them. It turned out it wasn't the case.

Thor was calm, his blue eyes focused on the stranger who was standing next to his crib, a being of forgotten and ancient sedir was infrontt of him.

”Gray sister...” Odin choked out. Unsure and afraid he was, as the visit could turn out to be either a curse or a blessing.

”He will be strong,” the being said. ”Stronger than many before him, His life long,” a bony finger gave a soft caress to a chubby cheek. ”His hear shall be pure but not blind, spirit unbroken.”  
The being was one full of magic and yet Thor didn't show fear as he grabbed the finger and squeezed as it was a toy. ”Courage. He will inspire his people, lead them to victory, guide to greatness. Leader and warrior, that is what you shall be.” Once again the being caressed the child's cheek. ”He will know kindness and mercy. Hope and change is what you will bring, little one.”

Upon hearing the words Odin Allfather felt like he could weep. A great weigh had been lifted from his chest but his joy was a short-lived one. ”But never shall thou be called Thor the King,” the words rang out as the messenger dissolved into golden dust.

  
***

  
Years passed and Thor prince was growing fast. Way to fast for the Queen's liking as the small babe she had held in her arms was already gone and so was the small boy she could protect with her love. In that place stood a young man now, headstrong and brash, one who believed himself ready to face the world. Handsome and strong Thor wielded Mjolnir, a mighty weapon made by dwarfs so he could control his power, the thunder, more easily.

It was a peaceful time. Done with the council and petitions the King was seated at the balcony with his wife, the Queen, enjoying their peace at a small table with biscuits and refreshments.  
Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral were at the training yard and so was Thor. The four of them were good friends of their son, true friends. In silence Odin and Frigga watched how they all practiced and spared with each other, Thor was of course always victorious.  
The King could remember the time when all of them could not lift a sword and now they were all men and woman grown. They had even faced an enemy more than once, on their adventures, be it a monster they had decided to slay or local evildoers that had a bounty on their heads. All of them had tasted battle and came victorious, but those were battles that they had decided to seek. They didn't know war or true fear.

Odin Allfather loved his son but he wasn't blind and neither was his wife.

”He’s brash,” Frigga spoke quietly. ”Too quick to judge.”

”He seeks battle. He won't have mercy for he doesn't understand what it means to be weak and defenseless. It's his greatest flaw.” His heart was too quick to anger and too quick to trust, he desired for battles and the glory the victory could bring but was blind to the misery that always followed behind.

”He's young, dear. And aren't you one who would know that some lessons take time to learn?”

Odin sighed heavily. ”What if he falls in battle? What if he will meet a foe mightier than himself?”

”We both remember what the gray one said. He will live long.”

”How much do you see of that in him?” Frigga pursed her lips but remained silent. ”He would be everything one would wish for in a kind but he shall never be one. This and long life. What I see is a prince who could end his own life by picking a wrong foe. One who would seek war and guide to bloodshed. Many before had fallen this way.”

”He's young and it all might change.” Frigga patted his arm gently. ”The gray sisters can be wrong too."

”They can be wrong, yes. But what if it will be all in reverse? I can't even tell you what would be worse for I don't know.”

His son, his beautiful, foolish child. He wished for all the glory and good fate for Thor but as a King Odin also wished for prosperity and peace for Asgard, something he know Thor would not provide, not right now. ”I don't know what to do, Frigga.”

”We must be wise.”

  
Not long after the finest tutors and scholars of the nine realms were hired in order to teach the prince. More years passed. Thor didn't like that half of his time in the yard was cut short but did as he was told. He knew his duties.

”Why do I need to learn about trade in Svartálfar? Won't i have advisers for that?”

”You will. And you will need to know what is good or bad advice, my son.” Thor wasn't shy about showing his dismay but knew when to stop arguing.

”Why would someone give bad advice if there would be only the finest of scholars or warriors as advisers? Would they not know the best answers in their field?" Thor really was still too quick to trust and judge, believing everyone placed Asgard's best interest above their owns but there was an innocence in him that gave Odin hope in his son.

”They would. But id doesn't mean what they was will be always true.”

„But they are serving Asgard!”

Odin Allfather only smiled. ”It seems Lady Sif and the warriors three are searching for you.” With time he would learn, Odin thought. _”Just as I did.”_

  
***

  
Odin was in the middle of his speech when he felt the disturbance. He stopped sudden and focused. Someone had crossed his wards. ”Frost giants,”

”What are you talking about father?”

”The treasury. They are in the treasury!”

Thor didn't waste any time, he grabbed Mjolnir and ran with his friends close by. The Allfather didn't either and soon they reached their destination.  
The Destroyer was awake and two dead bodies were laying close to the Casket of Ancient Winters.

”How dare they!” Thor was furious. ”They dare to steal from us like cowards! To attack when we are distracted, during our celebrations it's an act made by cowards!”

”They are dead, son. The crime they had wanted to commit was paid by their life.”

The Allfather was about to order the guards to remove the bodies when Thor spoke again. ”What they did was disrespectful and without honor. How can you let is stand?” Something in his voice give the Allfather a pause. He focused his gaze on Thor.

”What would you have done now, were you kind now?”

”Declare war!”

War. So his son was still bloodthirsty after all. ”Over what?”

”They broke into our palace and tried to steal!”

”And they died for it.”

”But if they didn't? They want that thing to start war!”

”How can you know that?”

”Look at them! They are monsters! And they started the war before! All they want is blood and destruction!”

Odin took a long look at the dead bodies, broken and desperate and then his gaze feel on Thor. Heavy breathing and ready to strike as an caged animal. ”Do they? Or maybe it's what you want?”

”I want justice!”

”Then be silent!” Thor's body jerked in surprise. It was the first time in the century that Odin rose his voice at him. ”Those giants had already paid for their crime the highest price. I will not send our armies to a starved land because you are offended! That would not be justice but slaughter!”

”But-”

”Enough!”

”Guards! Remove the bodies from here and prepare them to send back to Jotunheim. Their King will decide if they deserve a proper burial.”

Thor looked like he wanted to protest but the King's glare and Lady Sif's comforting hand on his shoulder had keep him in check.  
When everything was once again in order and everyone returned to the great hall he said to his son. ”Today we are celebrating new spring. Let us celebrate now. Tomorrow we will talk.”  
This time he wasn't blind to what was lurking in his son's heart. His anger was too strong and rose to easily. Heart and mind were all in wrong places but at least Thor would still listen to his father. A small blessing.

Odin and Frigga talked until it was late. When both of them had finally decided on an idea how to handle the prince and were about to retire the rainbow bridge light suddenly came to life and with it all their ideas became for naught.

***

When Odin and his army landed they came prepared for anything. The Allfather had came to late, as blood has already been shed but also on time to prevent a true conflict. Laufrey was a harsh leader but he wasn't dumb. He could see that even now Odin would in the end decide to protect his disgraced child. Had Laufrey demanded Thor»s head as he had the right now he knew Odin would decline and send them all to a fight. Instead he ordered them gone, with an unsaid debt to pay.

They came back to Asgard and furious as he was the Allfather was ready to forgive until Thor started arguing. His son called him a fool and a weak king but it wasn't what had sealed his fate. Thor didn't see anything wrong in his actions nor did he see the danger his friends were in. It was the final piece. Enough was enough.

”Cruel child! Until you mind learns what it is to give and receive true kindness is you shall not be worthy. Until your heart learns what true wisdom is you shall not be worthy. I curse you, Thor Odinson. You are a god no more! Your powers are gone, and so is your weapon as you have brought her shame. Shall you learn what it means to be noble, true and just, let the greed and blind pride behind you will be worthy and hear Mjolnir's call again. Either this or you will perish with time. Be gone foolish child and of mine!”  
Vanaheim. The homeland of his wife was where Odin had banished his son. The punishment he picked was harsh but it was done for greater good. Thor was dangerous, not only for his subjects but also for himself. Odin had failed him as he had underestimated his flaws too greatly. Change of place was needed for his son.

”It was the right decision.”

”I feel as I have sealed his fate.”

”Not all prophecies come true or come to be as we expect to” Frigga tried to calm him. ”Do not fear.” He had also considered Midgard but quickly discarded it as he had only striped Thor of thunder, immortality and weapon. Had he been not afraid of the prophecy (what if it was in reverse?) maybe he would have picked Midgard. The Vanir were kind and vise, they knew Thor and Thor knew their realm well. He would be safe there, Odin thought. There could not have been a better realm.

The Norns had different plans.

***

Thor remembered falling and then getting up. Dust got into his eyes, he couldn't see. Darkness and two or three uneven steeps and then once again he was falling down, the winds howling as he was going further and further into the abyss. Pain shook his body as Thor hit hard and unforgiving ground, a small grunt escaped him.

Cold. The place was cold and howling got only louder. It was also so dark that he almost couldn't see. ”What is this place?”  
The wind send a chill so strong that Thor though the air would freeze in his rib-cage. He took his cape and tied around his head in order to breathe more easily. It didn't help much but at least the skin on his face didn't inch so much. He was in a wasteland with nowhere to go and so he started to walk.

It could have been a day or a week as he walked, Thor couldn't tell. More than once had he tripped and torn his clothing. When he had felt tryst for the first time and not long after came hunger. He tried to melt the ice with his fingers and breath to no avail. His fingers and lips froze to the ice and he had no choice but to pull. Pull and rip the skin from his hands and mouth. He walked and walked but for a long time he didn't see something that could have been once alive. Not even a plant. ”Why father?! What have I done that displeased you so?! I only did as you when you were young and strong?!”

He was so tired that an steep felt like an eternity when he tripped again but this time he didn't land on a hard ground. There was a crack and splash. Water! Without knowing he stumbled upon a lake with thin ice that gave away under his weight.

Thor drank and drank and when he had finally his fill he broke the ice again as it had frozen and almost trapped him there. ”Is anybody here? Anyone? Please?” The only sound that came was the howl of the winds. Never before had Thor felt so utterly alone.

When he tried to squeeze out the water in this clothing he noticed something small and slimy had attached itself to his tunic. It was a fish with strange and pointy teeth. He didn't think much, his hunger doubled when he saw it and he devoured it with two bites. For a second he felt warm but then the cold hit him with double force and so he started moving again.  
Somewhere along he tripped again more than once and torn the skin on his arm on sharp ice. Twice he found something to eat and once he found water. His last meal was a strange one, some sort of a dry plum that feel from the sky and hit Thor's head. It tasted bitter and yet it gave him strength to walk some more.  
At some point the howling stopped and so did the harshness of the wind and yet Thor could see that the wind was still there, he could see it as white dust danced around him.

_”Forgive me, Father.”_

His senses were deceiving him, Thor realized. Suddenly it was warm, and Thor knew it was almost the end for him. He had no idea how or when but he knew that he was on the ground. Warmth called him to sleep but he fought to stay awake.

_”I might be too weak to pass your punishment alive but I hope to earn your forgiveness in Valhalla.”_

The last thing Thor though he saw before he finally submitted to sleep was a bird landing next to him. It was not Huginn or Muninn, he would know.

_”Someone will not be hungry for long”_

***

Thirty-one days. It was how long the intruder had been walking in the Valley. It was clear that he wasn't here by intend as he would have prepared accordingly. By accident then. How?  
A part of him inched to kill that Ass and be done with it. Odinson was a menace, his father had brought destruction here and the prince wanted to do the very same, half of the city saw that. Killing him would be the right thing to do as he was almost dead anyway, maybe not honorable but one can not always be so when facing a beast and yet...he was curious.

Te fool was walking through the Forsaken Valley, a road so unforgiving that even some of the strongest giants didn't dare to cross it. He should have been dead days ago and yet the foolish creature was still breathing. Barely, but still. Even after he fell for the last time he fought for two days to stay awake, eyelashes almost frozen to his cheeks, his skin torn to the bone an his arm, he still fought. And he was almost at the end of the Forsaken road. Idiot or not, the will to life was something the Jotunn did respect.

”At least I won't be bored.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year folks! <3

Pain. So much pain. Thor awoke to a burning sensation all over his body. His breathing was labored and he had trouble to move.

Thor lifted his head and willed his eyes open only to let out an anguished cry as sharp pain cut his head. Something was suddenly placed on his forehead and pushed his down on a pillow.

“Don’t open your eyes. You will only make yourself more sick.”

A pillow? Where was he?

“Hush, you foolish creature. Save your strength.”

“I hurts.”

“It’s a good sign, your nerves must regenerate. It will hurt.”

“I want it to stop. Please.”

Something was showed down his throat. “Chew.”

Thor wanted to spit it out but a cool hand was placed on his mouth.He tried to struggle but he couldn’t shake off said hand. “Chew or die. This will help you.” Thor stopped resisting, partially because he had no strength left and the voice didn’t sound menacing. Thor knew he was weak right now. He could not even open his eyes properly. His condition was bad.

Either the stranger will heal him or kill him and so Thor chose to trust. He did as told, the hand was removed from his mouth. Thor groaned aloud. Whatever it was it tasted bitter and salty almost enough to make him gag. A cup was placed to his lips then. Thor wanted to drink badly but when the smell hit nostrils he kept his mouth tightly shut. He didn’t want too, it smelled like rotten milk and eggs.

Whoever was with him let out an irritated huff. “Stupid oaf.” This time a hand was placed on his nose and Thor felt like rolling his eyes. Really? Covering one’s nose doesn’t even work on children.

“You must drink this.”

“I don’t want too.” He gritted through his teeth. Was one horrible taste not enough?

“It only smells horrible. One gulp.” An irritated noise. “Only one gulp princess.”

“I’m not a- ugh!”

The liquid was forcefully showed down his throat and he choked on it. When he stooped coughing more was poured and again a hand covered his lips preventing from spiting the liquid out.

"Ymirs balls, what is this?!” he rasped out later. Never before had he drank something so disgusting, and he did once have a taste of goat’s piss after a lost bet with Hogun.

“I doubt you truly wish to know.”

Thor swallowed with and angry huff. “You said -!”

“I lied.” The person chuckled and calmly wiped Thor’s chin with a cloth that smelled of herbs and wind. “Sleep.”

“You tri-” the rest of his words died as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and Thor knew no more.

***

This time there was no pain when he awoke. He felt heavy and tired but there was no pain to his relief.

Thor knew, could remember glimpses, that he had woken at least two times more. He remembered pain, chewing another salty plant and drinking more of that foul liquid. Glimpses of colors. Blue, green and red.

“Rest stupid Ass.”

“You will need your strength to be troublesome again.”

He remembered being feed like a babe. Spoons of thin broth were showed to his lips and he ate greedily. He remembered catching a glimpse of the hand that had been feeding him. Only the shape, but he thought that it was a beautiful hand. A gentle murmur of words and some insults too.

He wondered if he could open his eyes but a small part of him was afraid to do so. It had always hurt to do so before. It felt like a bolt piercing his skull open.

“It might hurt but not as much as before. Open your eyes.”

“You have said that that liquid isn’t foul. You might be lying now.”

“So scared to find out? The mighty Thor is a coward? Open your eyes.”

Thor let out an annoyed grunt. He willed his eyes open and searched for the source of that voice and froze when he spotted him.

Calmly sitting at a small table and crushing what looked like dried herbs sat a...Jotun?

“Cat got your tongue?”

“What are you?” He was blue and had red eyes like the rest of them but the shape of his body was similar to an Aesir. He had also small horns.

The man, at least Thor thought it was a man but he wasn’t completely sure, rose an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

Thor didn’t know what to think. He was confused. The frost giants were the enemy, the were ruthless and cruel. They didn’t help anyone, they only wanted to destroy. There was no way one would help Thor. This man could not be one of them. Maybe a half-thing? A child of war? Rape?

“You don’t look like a giant.” He did. And he didn’t.

“And how should a giant look?”

“I don’t know. Must you answer with questions?”

“No, but I want to. How should a giant look?”

“They are big and-” Thor swallowed uneasy, “-and strangely shaped. They have red yes and blue skin like you, but they also have big teeth and claws that you don’t have. They are mindless, beast like and-”

In a blink of an eye the man, creature was beside him with a dagger pointing to Thor neck. “Mindless, beast and, let me guess, ready to strike anytime?”

“You are a giant then.”

“Jotun. We call ourselves Jotun, Aesir.”

Well, insulting one’s host was never a good idea but his host was an enemy anyway. “Will you kill me then, beast?” Weak or not, Thor will fight till his last breath.  
  
Instead of anger his enemy let out a snort. “You call us monsters and beast who only want to kill and yet it was you who came here ready to spill blood.”

It was Thor’s time to snort. “Your people have tried to steal from us!”

“So?” The man asked with a bored expression.

“So?!” Thor made a grab for the hand that was holding the ice shard but the moment he touched the skin it burned him. He helped and in panic tried to distance himself from the Jotun. His host only rose an eyebrow at this as Thor did not go very far. He crawled maybe two feet till his back hit the wall. He curled himself and cradled his hand refusing to look at anything but it.

Somehow it amused the Jotun. “Are you done?”

“With what?” Thor spat.

“Fear? Idiocy?”

Finally Thor looked at him with ire. “I’m no idiot!” he shouted and started coughing.

“Then maybe stop acting like one?”

"I’m no id-” the rest was a violent cough and Tho could suddenly not breathe. A cup was showed close to his face.

“Drink it.” When he refused to do so his host cursed in frustration. “Are all Aesir so dumb or you are just a special case? It’s for the cough you dolt!”

It was the same liquid than before. Hesitantly he took the cup and looked at the man who was standing next to the bed. “I didn’t kill you before with it, did I?”

He took a gulp, half of what was in there, and was about to put the cup down but the Jotun placed his hand below it. “Drink it all. It will help “

Thor gave him a glare but did as told. The tightness in his chest finally left him.

“This thing is disgusting.”

“Since when do you drink medicine for the taste?”

“We usually make them sweet with honey.”

The Jotun snorted. “And how do you think a bee could live in this land? What could she harvest I wonder?”

“Right.”

This was awkward. Thor was in the hands of an enemy, had insulted him without an actual need after said enemy had spared his life. Even thought it was not an unusual course of action in Thor’s case, the insulting part this is, he was pretty sure that if his father could have seen him now he would despair about how not diplomatic his son was.

Something warm was placed in his non-burnt hand. Another cup but this time with some soup and a spoon in it.

“Eat and rest you dolt.” Thor started at the dish in silence for some time but soon a rustling caught his attention. The Jotun packed herbs and a few jars into a leather bag. He trowed it over his shoulder and was clearly about to head out so Thor almost shouted.

“Wait.”

The man turned around with an annoyed expression. “What now?”

It was only a small cup, and Thor could tell it was as thin as the broth before but...he had been so hungry before and had though he will never know what it means to be full.

“I-” Thor swallowed hard. Not so long ago Thor had wanted to wipe all of that man’s race out. They were the enemy. They were ruthless. They were monsters.

But this man didn’t seem to be so different from Thor himself. He was blue, yes. He had horns and eyes like blood but his body had the same shape as any Aesir. He could speak, he could reason and insult like any other person Thor had known. And, enemy or not, he did save Thor’s life. “I Thank you.”

Whatever his host was expecting Thor to say a ‘thank you’ clearly wasn’t it. He blinked once, twice and then nodded with face impassive. “I will be back in a few hours. Rest.”

***

It was some sort of a cave, Thor concluded. The walls were made of glass and dirt and among them there were roots of a tree. There were cravings in the glass, were they a decoration of some sort or runes of any kind he could not tell. They were pleasing to the eye thought. There was no fire, no source of warmth and yet the place wasn’t cold. Strange.

“Sow me your hand, the burned one.” Thor showed him his limb without any struggle. The Jotun didn’t try to touch him, only stared. “Interesting.”

There was no mark on Thor’s arm, any visible trace of the giants touch. “Why didn’t your touch burn me before?”

“What makes you think it didn’t?”

“I remember your touch. Cold skin. Bare hands. Saw a few glimpses too.”

“Told you not to open your eyes.”

“Why, so I wouldn’t have seen you?”

The Jotun rolled his eyes. “Because you would do more harm to me like you could when you awoke without fewer. Your eyes aren’t used to our light, yet. That’s why your head was hurting when you tried.”

“But it’s so dark in here.”

“Yes, I have covered the window.”

“But it’s always dark outside!” It was. When he first arrived he simply thought that it was the night, after all it was in the night that he had left Asgard and went to Utgard. But then after he walked around Norns know where he didn’t see sun. Not even once. “I was there, you found me outside. It was dark all the time.”

“You aren’t wrong but you are not completely right either. You will see for yourself later.”

Thor nodded to that. He would like to go outside. Or at least see something else than only this place. “You are not answering my question. Why it didn’t burn before?”

“Because I willed it so.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t thought of that. “I didn’t know your race can control it.”

“How very little you know, Aesir”

“I have a name, you know?”Thor rubbed his eyes. His head was starting to hurt again. “How can I call you?”

“Beast? Monster?”

“Be serious. I want to know your name.”

The man in front of him gave a lazy shrug. There was something elegant about him. “You were content to call my race monsters, why would you need a name for me if you don’t consider me something equal to a intelligent being?”

“You are no monster, I recognize it. It was wrong of me to say that, I admit to that.” Thor did not want to say that about every frost gigant, he had no way of knowing, and the ones he saw in the capital did seem monstrous but it would be wrong to call that man that. “It was wrong of me.”

“You may call me Loki.”

That was finally something.“Why am I here, Loki?”

"That’s something I would like to know too.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m afraid that I don’t.” It was strange. Thor wasn’t stupid, he knew Loki could be dangerous if he wanted to be. He wasn’t shy to show it. The way he moved from the table to the bed Thor was in and the speed in pointing that ice shard was something Thor had never seen before. Now, in his weakened state the Jotunn could end him in any moment he chose. Valhalla, he probably would be a worthy opponent even if Thor was in full health and with Mjolnir in hand. And yet there were here. Bantering.

“Ugh, must everything be like pulling teeth with you?”

“Maybe.”

“You are enjoying this, don’t you?” It wasn’t the first time Thor was forced to interact with someone he had considered a treat. He was a prince, a heir to a throne. More than once ha had to accompany his father to meetings with tribes who were not friendly. Many times he wanted to bash their skulls but his father’s glare and firm hand had kept him in check.

“Do I?”

“I think that you do.” Thor was wary of him, he would be a fool not to be. But he also decided to respect his rescuer. Whoever Loki was, he was intelligent and knew how to fight. Two admirable traits. He also didn’t raise to taunts, at least not in the way Thor would. The Aesir mentally winced. He really shouldn’t have insulted his host upon waking up. And strangely, somehow it was fun to talk with him. This or he was really bored.

“Am I to be your prisoner Loki?”

Loki snorted and shoot him an amused look. “Do you feel like one?”

“No. Not really.” There was nothing crippling his movement nor the door to the outside word was shut tight. Loki had already left him alone more than once. He could have tried to escape.

“You didn’t try to escape.”

“We both knew I won’t make it far as I am now.”

“With how stubborn you are you would even crawl on four if you wanted to escape.” He was right. Had Thor felt that he was in danger he would even crawl.

“I don’t think you meant me harm.”

“How so? You know I can kill you.”

“Then why bother with saving me?”

“Why indeed?”

Yes, he definitely liked tormenting Thor. Vile creature. “ I don’t know. ” He truly didn’t. Had Loki been Aesir it would have been out of obligation. If he was from an neutral land, out of kindness. “Mercy? I don’t need anyone’s pity.”

A jar hit Thor on his head. “Ouch!” Loki had good aim. “You hit me!”

“Pity and mercy aren’t the same thing, oaf. I don’t pity you, for that I wold have to know something about you.”

“You know who am I, you used my name before.”

Loki openly sneered at him. He even trowed another jar but this time Thor was prepared and caught it. “Oh, might Thor, prince of Asgard. How pitiful it sounds indeed.”

“Don’t joke!”

“Then you don’t joke either.” Well, now that he thought about it, somehow the idea did seem dumb to him. “Use it on your arm.”

“What?”

“The jar, you dolt! It’s a salve for your arm.”

Both of Thor’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. How one can be so mean while being in the same breath very kind he would never know. “Thank you.”

He opened the lid. The balm was greenish in color and smelled strongly of herbs and...salt?

“It’s not meant for inhaling, you know?”

Thor gave him a dry look. If there was salt in it it would sting but Loki believed he should use it and so he did so. He had survived that horribly tasting liquid and it did help so there was no reason to not trust him now. Thor could take a burn.

Thor removed the bandages and applied the salve, pleasantly surprised that it didn’t burn. In fact it was soothing. When he was done with it Loki handled him fresh bandages. Thor tried to cover his wounded arm alone but he didn’t get very far as after a minute of his struggles there was a huff from Loki, “You are hopeless,” and the material was taken form his grasp. Loki dresses his wound without a word.

“In two days you won’t need those.”

“That’s... good.”

“You are not my prisoner but I’m not helping you from the goodness of my heart, trust me. I want something out of it.”

“I will give you what I can. I think I had some coin on me and-”

“I don’t care for your coin Aesir. Gold is worthless here anyway.”

Everyone wanted coin, always, even those who claimed otherwise. But Loki had no reason to lie, not now when Thor was the one with a debt to pay. If not coin ten what? A favor? A way to go into Asgard? No, that Thor would not give even if he could, Norns knew what Loki would do there and the Allfather would have been furious. Loki was smart, he would not ask for something Thor would not be able to provide, would he? “You don’t want my future child, do you?”

Loki was perplexed “What?”

Fuck! Damn it to hell, why did he say that. Stupid “Nothing.”

“What would I want with a child you don’t even have?”

“I don’t know. A bargain chip?” It sounded plausible, right?

Loki’s eyes were hard. “You were referring to something else, something foolish as I can gather from your squeaking.”

“I do not squeak!” He knew that he did. But playing dumb sometimes didn’t hurt.

“You do now.” Thor wanted to curse under his breath and Loki gritted his teeth in frustration after a few minutes of silence. “Tell me.”

“It was stupid. Idiotic, really.”

“Speak.” The Jotun was getting impatient and angry. Oh, hell.

“Alright!” Thor took a deep breath and berated himself. He was not one to beat around the bush but well...he really didn’t want to insult Loki. Again. He had dug that grave himself. “You know...ugh, how do I...the old- Ymir’s balls! The old warriors claim that Jotuns devour children.”

“Do they?”

“It’s an old belief. I didn’t intend to say that, I swear.”

Loki was calm. His voice was calm and his face didn’t have any trace of emotion but Thor could see the fury in his eyes.

“Mostly Aesir children I take?”

Thor should have say ‘yes’. It would have been the wise choice, but it would not have been the truth and Thor did not lie. “No, an children.” Thor wasn’t sure if he had even believed it before. The belief originated from the older warriors and was often mentioned as a joke. That the giants are so big because they devour the hearts of their own and also of Aesir children.

“How. Dare. You.” It was hissed out. Very slowly. Thor had always believed one has to be loud in order to be scary but now realized it wasn’t true. “We cherish our children, all of them! Small, strong, big or weak we take pride in our young.” Calm voice and yet Loki’s eyes were burning in furry. If not for those eyes, Thor would not know that the creature before him was livid. The calm voice chilled him more than a battle cry.

“I did nor intend to say that.” It just slipped. It was not even said as a joke, just as any answer one would say when speaking about Jotuns, they way his people had taught him.

“But it did cross our mind.”

“I didn’t believe it.”

“Then why did you mention it?” Loki’s tone was icy.

“Because that what’s we do! I been told all my life that you are monster. Evil and cruel. It’s hard to ignore it!”

“And if I decide to act as a beast now?”

Thor huffed. “then I shall defend myself but I will not fault you for that. I have spoken out of turn and insulted you.”

“ I see.” Loki regarded him in silence for a minute.

“Listen well Aesir Prince and make no mistake for I will not be repeating myself. I don’t owe you nothing. This realm and our people don’t own you nothing but the grief you had brought us. Had you gotten what you deserve in the eyes of my people your head would have been send to the Allfather on a pike while the rest of your body would have remained here, displayed at the main gates of our capital. You have murdered our people, accused a whole race of a crime committed by a few and wanted to start a war. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” He did.

“Do you intend to honor your debt?”

“I do.”

“You will work with us. In order to live we have to work hard in this land, even some of the children do and you are no child. You will work with, you will learn what your people had destroyed and you will learn about us and then you will compare what you saw to what you think you know and if you will dare to insult us to our face then I will be cursing the day you were born. Shall you be a threat to us I will end you. Am I clear?”

A part of him wanted to argue but Thor resisted the urge. The Aesir didn’t destroy Jotunheim. True, there was war before and it was normal for it to bring destruction to some degree but it was a very long time ago. They didn’t do anything else to this realm. The past wasn’t important now anyway. This was about Thor. Whatever the Jotun did thought of Thor he was a honorable man and he intended to prove it. “When do I start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, criticism and kudos will be appreciated <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
